User talk:Songbird1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Songbird1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 01:17, 12 April 2010 HEY! <3 Hey Songbird! Glad to see you on here. Ive been on here for a day! A DAY and someone already attacked me... what ever lol, im done with the drama. So I met my dad and I am currently living in CHB, because both he and my mom got a little scared when I had 5 hell hounds and 3 skeletal soldiers come after me... at once. I had to run away, I couldn't even fight them all. I killed 2 hell hounds, and got a broken arm trying to get rid of a 3rd... ow. Camp is so fun! I met "percy and annabeth, and grover" (not their names) they were pretty accurately described. Annabeth is so pretty :D Percy is the head counselor for my cabin, Poseidon, which looks like a sand castle made of seashells. Its gorgeous! I was able to get permission to bring my laptop to camp, im just not allowed to have any video calls with people and I on crappy dial up, no wireless! :O I'll keep in touch, especially because the only activity I'm allowed to go to right now (my broken arm) is battle strategy. -.- So yeah. My dad is just like how i pictured him. Same eyes as me, dark hair, very tan, wrinkles, the works. He is so amazing! :D Yesterday I got to ride on the back of a pegasus! It was so cool, but I could ride it alone, and ended having to either ride with my friend Joey (Son of Athena) or watching from the ground, which stunk. -.- So yeah, that was exciting. OH and I saw Apollo at camp too. He came by to discuss a prophecy with one of his kids. HE SO HOT! hahah he winked at me playfully and i think i died.... oh my gods, its terrible! NEVER have a crush on a god! hopeless hahah so yeah thought I'd catch you up on what's been going on with me. lol I'm going to post this as a blog, just to see who is on here from Percyjackson.wikia. yeah much lovee !! Daughter-of-Poseidon19 02:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i know i shouldnt crush on Apollo, but if u saw him... oh my gods... hes just so... ahh! lol I cant tell u their real names, just like i cant tell u mine... lol but yeah i guess i kinda am lucky to be alive and stuff... :D Daughter-of-Poseidon19 02:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I CANT HES TOO GORGEOUS! HAHAH and send me the links to your story, i have one in the workings too... main character kinds gets with apollo -,- hahaha http://daughterofposeidon19.deviantart.com/art/Twins-of-Old-Re-up-160443733 and this is part 2 (it not done yet) http://daughterofposeidon19.deviantart.com/art/Twins-of-Old-Ch-1-Re-up-160443942 Listen, I’m sorry for being so rude and immature on the Percy Jackson Wiki. Please forgive me. I joined this wiki because I started to think Demigods were real.... Maybe they are... Anyways, I’m sorry. Bobbyboy123 13:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Bobbyboy123